Someone else's view of Hyrule
by Oracana
Summary: A young woman named Valdemir of the Gerudo's desert tribe is sent on a quest, the Quest for Cows, along the way she meets some strange creatures, makes new friends and keeps running into a young boy named......Link?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Someones else's view of the land of Hyrule (The Quest for Cows)  
  
"Stupid cow!" Muttered Valdemir as she stumbled across the pass to the bridge.   
As usual Cass was guarding the bridge that would take one to Hyrule.   
"Hey Cass!" Val yelled, "Have you seen my cow?"  
Cass rolled her eyes and turned around "I have better things to do than watch   
for runaway cows..."  
Val snickered "Yea right...like guard the bridge from invading armies and   
peddlers"  
Cass turned red and faced the other side of the bridge, then looked over the   
side of the railing and looked confused. "Val? Did you hear that?   
Val stopped laughing and looked down "Mini!" She shouted, "How on earth did you   
get down there?"  
The sad black and white cow looked up and gave a plaintive "Mooo!" for an   
answer.  
Val threw up her hands and groaned "How in the world am I supposed to get you   
back up here?"  
Cass scratched her head and thought "Maybe you can get a couple of horses and   
haul her out..."  
Val snorted "After last time I decided to go for a ride across the desert and got   
lost! Mom's forbidden me to even look at my horse until I'm forty"  
Cass nodded "Well you could go down there and push her into the water, then the   
both of you could swim downstream until you reach land where you could lead Mini back here, if you   
hurry Ill still be on guard duty and you can sneak back without anyone knowing"  
Val looked at the river "How do you know if it even reaches land again?"  
Cass muttered "I fell in once and had to swim around, boy mom was mad that time"  
Val smiled "I remember, you had to clean out the stables for a month, "Well..."   
she said "Here...I...go!" With that she jumped off the bridge, she fell a long time before   
hitting the water, she surfaced and swam over to the ledge, as she got out Mini walked over and   
began to lick her. "Enough Mini..." Val laughed and patted her fondly.  
"Val?" came a voice from above "You ok?"  
"Yea!" yelled Val "Im going to push her in now!"   
Cass looked down at her "Just a minute...there's a kid coming with a chicken" Cass's   
head disappeared from the top of the bridge.  
"Huh" thought Val "A kid coming with a chicken?"  
A few minutes later a kid came gliding down, holding the wildly flapping   
chicken. He landed near her and looked oddly at her and the cow.  
~Well...~ thought Val ~I was here first!~  
She watched him till he came up close, then she asked him "What are you doing   
down here?"  
He didn't answer he just put on a mask and ran to the far end of the ledge where   
a strange looking stone was standing. When he got close to it, the stone began to talk to   
him. Val was to far away to hear what it said, then the boy ran back to her, he kneeled down   
near a dirt patch and dropped a seed into it, a second later a small plant grew out of it.  
~Wow!~ thought Val ~Magic beans!~ Then the kid jumped into the river and swam away.  
~Now that was very strange...~ Thought Val ~Just like the rest of my day~  
Val looked at Mini "Well are you going quietly or not?"  
About an hour later the cow finally jumped into the water, and Val swam after   
her.  
It was after dark before Val and her cow finally walked back to the valley. Cass   
was gone and KaCiik her Mother's second in command and Vals aunt, was guarding the bridge.   
Val groaned as her mother rode out of the shadows with a group of her best riders.  
  
Nabooru of the desert winds looked at her wet, tired and very muddy daughter and   
sighed, This was the one who was going to take her place as leader?,This was the reason she had left the valley for a year..., to have a daugther   
powerful enough to hold there tribe together in the coming years, through Ganandorfs reign of   
darkness and terror...  
  
Val looked down at the ground and kisked a rock. Im going to get it now, she   
thought ~Mom will have me guarding the carrots now~ She looked up as her mother pointed to the   
fortress, she groaned and began to herd her cow up the path.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1Chapter 2 : Someone else's view of Hyrule pt3 Next Chapter (   
2 )   
  
  
  
Review Story ( be a responsible reader and write a review)  
Title: Someone elses view of the land of Hyrule  
Name:Oracana (Signed Review)  
Favorites:Add author to favorites: Add story to favorites:   
Review:  
  
  
  
If you feel that this entry violates any of the guidelines set by FanFiction.Net   
please click here to notify the staff.   
  
Home | About Us | Terms of Service | Browser Compatibility  
  
  
  



	2. The quest for Cows

  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Zelda so you can't sue me!!   
  
  
  
Some one else's view from the land of Hyrule  
(The Quest for Cows)  
  
Val paced up and down in front of her mother's bedroom. " I'm going to get it"   
she groaned to herself "I can't even keep cows together, Mom's problably wondering if me and   
some other girl were switched at birth.  
The door to her Mother's room was openned and Aunt KaCiik walked out looking   
very smug.  
  
"Valdermir" said her mother " Sit down, we have to talk".  
  
Quickly before her mother could say any more Val blurted out " I'm sorry, Mini got out before I was even up, and then I   
went looking for her..."  
  
"Enought!" said Nabooru in a very stern tone " That's not why I'm mad at   
you" she sighed " Valdemir you could have been hurt in the cavern or when the monsters came out   
last night, Val you're not thinking about your responsibilitys, you're worried about what I will   
say, or your Aunts. I don't have many choice's left with you. You're Aunt's wanted me to turn   
you over to them for 'training'." Val gasped and began to to think of the hundreds of cruel   
things they'd do to her, in the name of 'training'. Nabooru nodded at her " That's why I didn't let   
them." Val" she sighed " When you were out looking for Mini the rest of the cattle escaped and   
scattered to Nayru knows where, we were out looking for you and couldn't gather them up. You know   
we need those cattle to survive."  
Nabooru shook her head " I've told you about this many times, but I find that I need to repeat myself"  
"Ganondorf may be our king but I doubt that he has our best intrests in mind, or   
anyone else's for that matter. Alot of people are going to suffer because of him. What is he? A   
Gerudo, what are we? Gerudos!, people will hate us just because we are the same people." Nabooru   
put her head in her hands and shook it. " I regreat the day my Mother crowned him King."  
  
"But mom" said Val " Ganon is only the king because he was the only male born to   
the Gerudos. Won't people understand that we only bear males once a generation, and that   
Ganon was Grandmother's only son, the only boy to be born to our tribe?" Val looked   
confused, this all made perfect sense to her.  
  
Nabooru shook her head " Val, your so sheltered here you   
don't know about other people or races" Her mother sighed again, this was so hard, but it was the   
only way to teach her, to let go. "Valdemir tomorrow when the sun rises I want you to leave   
our Valley and find all the cows." Val was looking out the window nodding thinking she'd be   
done by lunchtime "And I want you to find your father" Val's eyes popped open.  
  
"What?' Val said unbeliveing "find my father? that could take months, even if I   
knew who he is!"  
  
Nabooru nodded "you have to find out who he is yourself . You'll know who he is   
once you meet him. I told him once you were old enough to travel I'd send you to meet him.   
Actually I think that he's been keeping an eye on you since you were born."  
  
Val's mouth was hanging open "But mom I don't even know where to look, I don't   
know anybody out in Hyrule!"  
  
"Never the less" said Nabooru "You leave tomorrow. You can only return when you   
have the cows and you've met your father and brought me proof." With that Nabooru dismissed Val   
from the room.  
  
The next day the tribe gathered to wish Val a safe trip and to bring the cattle   
home safely. They didn't know about Val's quest to find her father.  
Val mounted her horse Cowstalker, a big black draft horse with four white   
stockings, who had seen more battles than Val had seen years. She checked her gear one last time, her   
tent and blankets, her short sword, her bow and arrows plus the magic ice arrows she had won for   
passing the training grounds, her quiver she won at the archery range, a red tunic her aunt   
gave her ( she said something about a Death crater, not that Val had any intentions of going to   
one) A large glass bottle a friend gave her ( she had filled it with Mini"s milk) Her wallet,   
with about fifty rupees in it, a pair of metal gauntlets that another Aunt gave her ( she had   
said something about bombs, darn Val wished she had listened before openning her other birthday   
gifts) and a map of Hyrule.  
Val waved goodbye as she rode out of the valley, ( hoping she could get the cows   
and met her father before the end of the week ) when a group of girls ran up and began to   
point and laugh at her saying " There she goes! our soon to be leader, off on the great and noble   
Quest for Cows!" Val turned red and rode over the bridge to Hyrule.   
  
  
  
Review Story ( be a responsible reader and write a review)  
Title: Someone else's view of Hyrule  
Name:  
Email: (optional)  
Review:  
  
  
  
If you feel that this entry violates any of the guidelines set by FanFiction.Net   
please click here to notify the staff.   
  
Home | About Us | Terms of Service | Browser Compatibility  
  
  
  



	3. Sea monster's and fish and Zora's Oh My!

  
  
  
The quest for cows  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda so you can't sue me.  
  
  
Val turned the map around, then to the left, then flipped the whole thing over. "Well, how do you read the stupid thing anyway?" she asked Cowstalker who just looked at her and snorted.  
I suppose you know your way around!" she replyed. Today was day number three (Day one was spent urging Cowstalker over the bridge and day two trying to keep him from going back over it)  
She looked around, in the distance was a hill and to the oppisite to it was a gate way to what she belived to be Lake Hylia.  
"Well what should we do first?" she asked her horse who just kept on eating. "Lake Hylia it is!" she yelled jumping on to the back of Cowstalker, who turned and gave her an evil glare. "Sorry...geez you are so touchy" she pouted as the horse began to walk down the incline to the gates.  
Later, she wasn't sure how he did it but he had managed to get over both fences without breaking out of his slow walk. She looked at the beautiful lake "Wow...I've never seen so much water before..."She turned around "Or such huge bugs" She managed to make Cowstalker run over them all, squishing them.  
She rode all the way to the edge of the water and got her horse to swim over to the fishing pond.  
Val walked into the hut "Can I help you?" asked the man behind the counter. "yea...what is this place?" asked Val. "This is the fishing pond, you can catch fish here." Val looked confused "What's a fish?"   
The man just stared a second then shook his head wondering "You can swim but you don't know what a fish is?" Val shrugged, little details never bothered her.  
"I'll tell you what.."said the man "I'll let you fish for free, see if you can catch anything"  
He handed her a rod. Val walked to the edge of the water and after a few trys she managed to set the hook. When the line began to move you got worried and pulled it in, seeing a large form at the end of it she thought a sea monster or something was trying to take the bait she had put on it, she fought with it till she pulled a large shiny thing out of the water. "Uggg" she groaned as she pulled it close "I'm not touching that thing...maybe the man will take it off the line for me...then I can get back to this fishing thing..." she took it to the man at the counter, but before she could say anything he took it and weighted it.."Wow...this is a real lunker" he said surprised "It must be beginner's luck, I'll put it in this tank with your name on it....and here" he said handing her a golden scale "This will let you dive for longer periods of time"   
"Thanks" said Val happily. She left the hut and mounted her horse again. This time when Cowstalker got into the water he decided to take the long way around despite the yelling girl on his back. As they neared the pilliars close to shore, a blue and white head popped up. "Hey!" it yelled "I thought horses where for traveling on land?"   
"He doesn't feel like it right now" said Val as she slid off Cowstalker's back and into the water, she swam to shore and watched Cowstalker swim in around circles like a dog. The odd-looking creature got out of the water and sat next to her. "What are you?" asked Val as she wrung out her hair.  
"I'm a Zora...one of the aquatic people that live in lakes and rivers, my name's Aquacade...what's yours?"  
"I'm Valdemir, I'm a Gerudo from the desert tribe, that's my horse Cowstalker" she said pointing to the animal that was now rolling on his back in the sand.  
Aquacade looked at her "Why do you call him that?"  
"Well..." began Val " He was my first horse, and the week that I got him all our cattle got loose, we went out to gather them up. He found every single one...just like a dog hunting down cats you could say" She laughed "My aunts dissaproved of an animal that would rather hunt cattle that enemy warriors...so they called him a stalker of cows...it stuck" Val smiled. The Zora streached out " Why are you here?" Val shrugged "I'm looking for lost cows...and my father" The Zora thought a moment "I haven't seen any cows around but I did see a boy talk to the scarecrows over there, then play them a tune...and one danced, it was really weird" the Zora said as he watched Val unload her horse. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm setting up camp" She said. The Zora looked around nervously and said "I don't think here would be such a good idea, there's those giant spiders and sea monsters that rise out of the lake at night and eat poor travelers..."  
The Zora pointed to a rope bridge "It would be better if you go over to that small island over there and set up camp" Val nodded and followed Aquacade to it. Later that night the two of them where sitting by the fire Val had made. Val had just finshed telling about her quest to find her father. The Zora had listened with rapt attention as she explained she would be traveling all over Hyrule to find her father and missing cows. " I've always wanted to see the outside world" He muttered "I've been told tales of a mighty creature, that many races fear and respect..." here he paused a second a look of wonder across his face " It's called a...chicken"  
Val looked at him "Huh?" was all she managed before bursting into a fit of laughter. He looked angry "Mock me if you will, but someday..." He said as she stared into the shy shaking a clenched fist " I'll be the greatest cuokoo master in all of Hyrule!"  
Val was wiping the tears from her eyes "I'm not laughing at you" She gasped "It's just that I've never heard of anyone searching for chickens" She began to laugh again, rolling on the gound holding her sides.  
He stood up and walked to the edge of the small island. " I must return to Zora's domain, but I will return in the morning" and with that her jumped into the water and disappered. Val yawned and crawled into her tent and went straight to sleep. No one had noticed the huge dark shape of an owl perched in the branches of the tree, with a final look around to make sure no danger would disturb the sleeping woman through the night, the owl flapped his huge wings and flew into the night.   
  



End file.
